


red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple light texting

by cactusboob



Series: Chat Fic Shit [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Poor Chuck, cas just wants to be cool, chuck is lonley and single, ruby and becky semi hate each other, set in like seasons 1 through ten, the others will probably come in later chapters, this fandom is lacking in text fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: Castiel, wanting to be in trend, creates a group chat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Becky Rosen, Chuck Shurley/Not a Single Person, Kevin Tran/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Chat Fic Shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518152
Kudos: 5





	red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple light texting

**Author's Note:**

> i made another one!

_ Castiel  _ has created a chat

_ Castiel  _ has added  _ demonfucker _ ,  _ angelfucker _ ,  _ dungeonsandcharlie _ , and  _ chuckychuck _ to the chat

  
  


**angelfucker:** cas, what is this?

**Castiel:** A group chat. I have been told they are very fun.

**angelfucker:** all right, which one of you fuckers contaminated my angel with pop culture?

**dungeonsandcharlie:** sam did it!

**demonfucker:** charlie did it!

**angelfucker:** riiight. 

**chuckychuck** : hi, hello, yes. what the hell is going on?

**dungeonsandcharlie:** if you would read the texts above, mr. prophet, you'd know that someone who is not me

**dungeonsandcharlie:** or sam, 'contaminated' deans angel with pop culture 

**chuckychuck:** uh huh so, sam, dean. do you guys have matching usernames?

**angelfucker:** all sams idea, i swear

**demonfucker:** dean, everyone on the face of the earth knows this was your idea

**angelfucker:** fuck you bitch

**demonfucker:** i love you too

**Castiel:** I am now going to add Lucifer, Meg Masters, and someone by the name of Becky Rosen.

**demonfucker:** cas no. not becky, anyone but becky

_Castiel_ has added _fire &brimstone,_ _mastersinmeg,_ and _samlover69_ to the chat

**fire &brimstone:** shouldn't your username be 'multipledemonfucker' considering the fact that your fucking two demons, sam?

**demonfucker:** good point, lu

_ demonfucker  _ has changed their username to  _ multipledemonfucker _

**fire &brimstone:** where's ruby, anyway

**multipledemonfucker:** haven't added her yet

**multipledemonfucker:** cas, can you add ruby

**Castiel:** Yes, I can.

**samlover69:** ohmygod i am in a groupchat sam winchester, the sam winchester ohymygod i can't breath

**dungeonsandcharlie:** if you cant breath, how are you still texting?

**samlover69:** oh. my. god! ur charlie, right!? omg hi! you are like, my second favourite character! 

**dungeonsandcharlie:** thanks?

**angelfucker:** i am atleast your third fav?

**samlover69:** you're like, my fifth.

**chuckychuck:** can i get a list, please?

_ Castiel  _ has added  _ deathcabforruby _

**deathcabforruby:** hello

**multipledemonfucker:** ruby, my love

**fire &brimstone:** ruby my lover and fellow demon, how are you on this fine day?

**deathcabforruby:** been watching ridiculousness all day. i dislike it greatly but, i can't find the remote. put me out if my misery.

**multipledemonfucker:** stop being so dramatic, rubes. have you looked under the couch?

**deathcabforruby** :... no?

**samlover69:** ruby.

**deathcabforruby:** becky.

**samlover69:** 1) sam 2) charlie 3)castiel 4) uriel 5) dean

**angelfucker:** you liked uriel?! that bitch was creepy

**samlover69** : creepy but, perfect for noncon

**Castiel:** What is this 'noncon' you speak of, Becky?

**samlover69:** oh, cas. im gonna have a lot of fun with you

**angelfucker:** oh no you're not!

**angelfucker:** introduce my angel to fanfiction, i fuckin dare you 

**samlover69:** as a dare devil, i accept your dare, dean

**samlover69** : cas, get Sam's computer, go to the search bar and type 'archive of our own' and wait for me to call you, ok?

**Castiel:** Okay? 

**angelfucker:** sonovabtich

* * *

  
  


**_samlover69_ ** **has called** **_Castiel_ **

**samlover69:** So, you're on the AO3 website, right?

**Castiel:** Yes.

**samlover69:** Ok, so there's a search bar somewhere, once you find it, I want you to type in The Adventures of John Gabriel Winchester, The Messiah.

**Castiel:** I find it so odd that there is fanfiction' or whatever it's called, about me and the Winchester brothers. It is quite,  _ cool. _

**samlover69:** Mhm. Have you seen it yet?

**Castiel:** Yes, I am clicking the link now.

**samlover69:** Ok, Cas, I'm just gonna leave you to you're fanfic reading. Bye!

**Castiel:** Goodbye, Becky.

* * *

  
  


**mastersinmeg:** hello what the fuck is this?

**angelfucker:** check the upper texts, meg

**mastersinmeg:** oh okay. cool.


End file.
